Sorrow of a Rose
by WarmasterCain55
Summary: The death of her mother had left a devastating blow on young Ruby's mind. On the anniversary of Summer's death, Weiss will find out that everybody has a breaking point. - White Rose


Weiss Schnee knew she was a difficult person to deal with. Living the life she had and the 'parents' she had, the once happy girl turned into a teen with a cold attitude. She knew that she had to keep it up, to ensure that she was not taken advantage of and she was fine with that. Then she came to Beacon and partnered with Ruby Rose, the most hyperactive, easily excitable dolt of a partner. For the life of her, Weiss just can't figure out why the girl was just so damn _happy_ all the time.

However, this…was not one of those times.

The change was subtle but thinking back, she could tell when Ruby started to be depressed. Her morning cheer would have a bit less cheer, her smile wouldn't quite reach her ears. Weiss shrugged it off at first, thinking she was just having some bad days.

But her leader only got worse as the days passed, each day Ruby would get less and less…Ruby.

OoOoOoO

_Knock knock knock_

"Door's open!"

Weiss pushed open the door to the private study room, her pale eyes searching and finding the large mane of yellow hair that she was looking for. A part of her was glad that Yang was actually _studying_ but that was the last thing on her mind right now. "Do you have a moment Yang?"

She frown at the grin the brawler had on her face when she turned around, a bright grin on her own lips. "Anything for you snow angel."

"Yes well, the nicknames aside…" She shut the door behind her and quickly took a seat in front of her teammate. "There is something that I would like to discuss with you regarding your sister."

Weiss knew what was coming as soon as the grin slipped from Yang's lips, her straight posture slumping down. "Ruby huh?"

"Yes…her."

"So I take it you noticed?"

"How could I not? In all the time that I have known her, I have never seen her so…down. What is going on? Is she…alright?"

Yang didn't answer right away, instead opting to shut her book and lean back into her chair. She knew that Yang would notice the changes that her sister would be going through. "She's grieving."

"Grieving? Who…"

"Her mother. She died…a long time ago." The tapping sound from Yang's fingernail on the table thankfully filled the silence in between. "Ruby was only a little one back then but she absolutely adored her. I get the feeling that Summer spoiled the little tyke."

"What…what happened?"

"She died when a particularly large beowolf pack assaulted the village that she lived in. The results…didn't turn out as well."

There was one final tap as Yang ended her tale. Silence echoed throughout the private room as Weiss digested the information, finally realizing why Ruby was in this state. However, there was a question on her mind that she wanted answered. "If Summer died so long ago, why is Ruby still grieving?"

"Honestly? I don't know."

"And you let her suffer?" She wasn't sure why her words bothered her so deeply but she couldn't stop her growl. "You call yourself her _sis_…"

Weiss didn't even get a chance to finish as the flipped over her followed quickly by a raging Yang. She wasn't able to defend herself in time as Yang charged her, grabbed her neck and slammed her against the wall. "Watch your tongue _Schnee…_you have NO idea what we went through, what SHE went through. You have no RIGHT to judge." Her fire burned around her but did not harm the heiress. The anger that ran though Yang didn't exist for long and the fire flickered and died and Weiss was slowly put down onto the ground and her neck let go. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Weiss."

"No…no Yang, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."

"Let's just leave it alright. Look Weiss…" The table clunked as Yang set it back in place, retrieving her books and setting the chairs back up. "Even through Ruby prefers to do this alone, she is not alone. She has me now and she has you. If you really want to help, then do it carefully."

"I understand, but still…"

"It's alright Weiss." The blonde girl let out a sigh as she sat back down, opening her books to return to her previous place. "You may not show it but I know you care for Rubes. I'm glad that you warmed up to her you know? She cares for you more then you now."

"Yes well…she's my partner. I care what happens to her."

Yang smiled as her teammate turned to leave. She was glad that Weiss actually came to speak to her. It told her that Weiss really did care for Ruby and if what she theories was true, Weiss would be the one to help Ruby move on.

OoOoOoO

Yang's words had answered some questions that Weiss had but at the same time, he produced even more questions. Why was Ruby still taking it this hard after so many years? Was Yang not enough for her to really get over it? The heiress stopped in her tracks and let out a heavy sigh before pulling out her scroll and pulling up the team finder function. She was extremely thankful for Beacon for providing such an app as it provided her the opportunity to find her partner to make sure she was getting her study done.

But right now, she just wanted to talk to her.

The scroll took a moment to locate her wayward partner but when it eventually did find her, she quirked an eyebrow at where it told her Ruby was. The entertainment wing of Beacon…why would Ruby be there? Another sigh escaped her lips as she snapped the scroll shut. It was no matter, she would find out when she got there. Turning on her heels, she headed toward the wing that was the music division. She knew the path there as she went there many times before.

The trip didn't take long and she consulted her scroll again and confirmed that Ruby hasn't moved since she last checked. According to it, she was in a room down the hallway but as she traveled down, her ears perked up when she caught wind of a sound echoing throughout the hallway. She couldn't quite pick up on what it was at first but as she walked closer, she because to realize the sounds came from a piano.

She stood still for a minute while she tried to focus her hearing on it. There was something off about it though but she couldn't understand why. Again she looked at her scroll and again Ruby was still there. A suspicious began to form in her mind as she started walking again. The sound grew louder and with it, she started to really hear the music. Finally, she arrived at the partly open door where the music was coming from. This was it, this was the room that Ruby was in but…this music…it sounded so sad. The heiress looked to her left and right, making sure that she was alone before she peaked in.

There she was.

Weiss's eyes widened slightly as she saw her partner at the piano, watched as her nimble fingers flew over the ivory keys. She had no idea that Ruby played the piano, no idea that she even _knew_ how to play anything but what was coming out…now that she was here, with a clear line of hearing to the music, she was starting to regret coming.

The sound coming out was nothing happy or fanciful but dark and soul crushing. She couldn't understand why the music made her feel this way but every note felt like something that came out of a horror film. Thankfully the song didn't last for too much longer as the last note echoed through the room. Weiss watched as Ruby's fingers slipped off of the keys before a loud distorted sound burst out as Ruby just about slammed her face down causing her to jump at the unexpected action.

It wasn't until the sound died down did Weiss finally hear the mistakable sound of crying, crying that was coming from Ruby. Deciding that she seen enough, she opened the door and stepped in. Whether or not Ruby noticed, she didn't know. "Ruby?" She spoke softly, her hand slowly reaching out to touch her shoulder. Her question on whether or not she knew she was there was answered at that time as Ruby almost flew out of her seat at her touch, instantly turning around and letting her see just how grief-stricken she was before Ruby could collect herself

"WE-wiess? What ar-e y-you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Yang, she told me about…"

"My mother?"

"Y-yeah. May I sit?"

Ruby didn't answer at first but eventually slid over the long bench, allowing the heiress to sit. Now that she was here, however, she was at a lost for words. There were words that she wanted to say for sure but now that she was here…"So what kind of song was that?"

"It…it was a favorite of mom's."

"Sounds depressing."

Ruby actually snorted at that but Weiss could still see the tears fall despite the redhead's attempts to hide it. "Yeah, but it was her favorite and it reminds me of her."

"Ruby, I know what it like to grieve. I've lost relatives as well but…"

"Don't you dare say I should forget her and move on."

Weiss shook her head at the harsh tone from her partner. "I'm not saying forget about her, what I'm trying to say is that she wouldn't want you to be this depressed over her passing. If you want to cherish her memory, then don't…sulk but celebrate the life and the memories that she had with you."

"You sound like Yang."

"Well she's right. I've seen what happens to people to let their misery take them over and it's not pretty." She smiled at her partner, showing Ruby a rare genuine smile that she reserves for only a few people, placing an arm around her shoulder as well bringing her close. "So promise me you won't let yourself delve too much into your grieving."

Ruby did not answer at first, but rather let herself enjoy this rare moment of closeness with her partner. It felt nice, being here with her. It helped her forget her sorrow, if only for a minute. "I don't want to forget her."

"As long as you keep her in your heart and her memories you won't." They went silent after that, Weiss letting Ruby lean against her for support. It felt strange but at the same time comforting in a sense. "So…" There was one thing she was curious about. "You play the piano?"

"Mom taught me, me and Yang."

"Would it surprise you to know that I also know how to play?"

Now that got Ruby's attention as she instantly shot up, giving the heiress a surprised look. "You do? I mean, I knew you sing but I didn't know that you played."

Weiss smiled as she motioned to the instrument. "I had good teachers. Why don't I play you something?"

"Wait? I don't…you…really?"

"Why do you sound so shocked?" She allowed herself a smirk at the shock of her partner. "Scoot over a bit. Maybe you can follow along."

Weiss waited until Ruby did scooch over some more before turning back to the keyboard. She had a particular song in mind and she had no doubt that Ruby would be able to follow along with this. The first note sounded out as Weiss started playing, starting slow, well aware of the fact that Ruby was watching her very closely. The melody was a soft one but it was pleasant to her ears, a definite contrast to Ruby's earlier almost horror-filled song. She chose this particular song for a reason as it was meant to be played by two people.

Shortly through the song, Ruby joined in, her nimble yet powerful fingers playing the second set on the song. She was right when she had the assumption that Ruby would know this song. The complexity of the song quickly rose as their skilled fingers ran across the ivory keys. The heiress took the chance to sneak a glance over, quirking a smile when she saw the happy smile on her face. Even if this didn't completely help, just getting Ruby started on the path to recovery would be just fine.

Eventually the song reached its end, the last few notes echoing through the room courtesy of Ruby. Weiss watched her hands as they played the last notes, the last finger sliding off of the ivory keys. "Wow…that was amazing." Ruby's voice was fully of newly found admiration for Weiss, turning toward the heiress with a bright smile on her face. "That was…amazing." She repeated, that same breath of amazement still present.

"I figured you would like that. Listen Ruby, if you ever want to do this again, all you have to do is ask ok?"

"Oh you bet. I mean, having you has a piano partner is…I mean…" Weiss couldn't help but giggle at her partner stumbling over her words. "Do you think…one more song? Maybe I can lead this time?"

"Sure Ruby."

OoOoOoO

Yang let the smile form on her lips as she heard her little sister play along with Weiss. She had to admit, Weiss has gotten along further with Ruby then she has ever had. She never thought to use music to help her sister move on. _"Thank you Weiss. You have done what I have failed to do."_ Ruby may still need time to really get over the death of her mother but at least now…Ruby was taking that first needed step.


End file.
